Change of Heart
by Rebekah Weasley
Summary: PG for no reason. Please enter for full summary, thank you.


Summary: What if Lucius Malfoy had a brother? And what if that brother had a daughter? Told in the point of view of my own character, Rebekah Malfoy, cousin of Draco Malfoy. Story is AU. Original characters from the HP books may seem slightly OOC.

Please read! Gets better as it goes along.

Author note: I wrote this story because it would not leave me alone. I posted it on fanfiction.net so I could get a better idea about my writing other then what my friends say. In other words, I want a second opinion. You can review if you want. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Rebekah and Alexander are mine. Any character belonging to JKR are not mine(obviously).

A small blonde girl could be seen walking slowly down an expensive hallway, deeply absorbed in a book. She turned to a door on her right, not looking up, and stopped just in time to avoid a collision with someone standing inside the door frame. Her head snapped up and she gazed in to a pair of steely gray eye. With a horrified step back, she shuddered at the cold look the man was giving her. He had a pale, pointed face and white-blonde hair. The man looked strangely familiar and with the sneer he was directing her way, she was forcefully reminded of her father. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her dad. The resembled between them was even more noticeable. "Ah, Lucius, her father said, "what a surprise."  
Lucius nodded. "Alexander."

The man looked down at his daughter. "I trust you remember your uncle."

No wonder they looked alike.

"Yes," the girl said softly.

Luicus was completely ignoring his niece, making it quite clear he didn't like her. "Alex, I wish to discuss something." He shot the youngest blonde a pointed look.

"Privately."

The girl found her self being jerked towered to door. "Rebekah, her father snapped, sounding harsh, "out!"

She left quickly only pausing to spare one last glance at the two men. Lucius glared back at her. Turning, she fled down the hall, still feeling like she was being watched.

That was me at age 7. Now I'm sure you have never had this happen before so try to bare with me but, imagine what would be running throw _your _mind if _you _had almost run into the spawn of Satan. I truthfully think my family is related to Grindelwald in some way or another, their that bad. I mean, if my father went around acting like he sometimes did at home, he'd be in Azkaban right now. Not that I'd mind. I can't seem to stay on his good side. Especially after I was sorted. I believe I was condemned from the moment that hat called out Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Rebekah!" Rebekah stepped forward, biting her bottom lip unconsciously, uncomfortably aware of the muttering and whispers that has fallowed her name. She sat down on the stool, trembling slightly as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. A small voice sounded in Rebekah's ear, making her jump. "Ahh, it said, Another Malfoy."

"Please, Rebekah said quickly, I know my entire family is in Slytherin but I beg of you, not that house."

"Really? The hat said, sounded confused "You could do great things in Slytherin."

She sighed in desperation, shaking even harder "Listen, I don't care if you put me somewhere else, I don't care if you can't place me at all but I beg of you, not Slytherin!" The hat still wasn't convinced. "I'm not so sure that..." With her natural rebellion, it was quite normal for her to interrupted with, "I know where I want to go now, damn it , NOT SLYTHERIN!" The hat continued to mumble. "Well if you really don't..." She was getting annoyed. "I'm positive!" she hissed. The hat sighed "Well then, better be...", Rebekah held her breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" Sighing in relief, she yanked the hat off her head, a grin forming on her face. The Gryffindors stared at her for a moment and then bust in to applause. She made her way over to the table, giving Draco and his shocked housemates that 'infamous' Malfoy smirk, and slid on the bench next to a girl with bushy brown hair.

I decided then and there that my father wouldn't learn of what house I was in until I got home next summer. So you can imagine my surprise when, at breakfast the next morning, I received a Howler. Not exactly how I had planed to stared off the school year.

It didn't rise me hopes of going home this Christmas either. Not with him screaming at me for the whole Great Hall to hear, things like 'DISHONOR!, TINTING THE MALFOY NAME!, and, my personal favorite, EXILE!' I'm not worried though, regardless of how easily he could disown me. I'm his heir. Hell, I'm his daughter, counts for something right?

Yah...Riiight.

Anyways, lets go back to the Great Hall, shell we?

No one laughed. At lest, no one that counts.

I figured their scared of me.

Or ,they just didn't find it funny.

Either way, it wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been.

Gradually, the convention stared up again and I was left to ponder how dad learned of my 'conversion.'

He could have Professor Snape spying for him. He's been to our house a few times; for dinner parties mostly. Unless my fathers' clairvoyant,(there's a nice thought.) there's no other explanation.

Then, one name popped into my head: Draco. I could just see that bloody git writing to uncle Lucius who would then go to my father, telling him there's something else wrong with his daughter. Oh, and then he's have the added bonus of seeing me humiliated. Wow, what a great deal, I don't think. I looked over at the Slytherin table where my dear cousin is still grinning like an idiot. Like I said, no that counts laughed.


End file.
